Hold me now!
by Gone and forgoten
Summary: Yeah, just pointless yaoi Clannad smut. The pairing is Sunohara/Okazki!


This is my first Yaoi and lemon fic so please be nice, it's not really based on a time, but originaly it was ep. 7!  
The show is CLANNAD and the pairing is SunoharaXOzazaki!  
Disclamer:Don't own CLANNAD!  
BTW, This will prolly have alot of spelling mistakes, like most of my fics, because, as all of my fics,  
I am doing this at 1 am, so thats why the prolly suck and this is just pointless smut, so it wont make sense...

Hold me now!

start!!!!

Okazakis POV

We are siting in his room as usual, me and Sunohara... He never notices the looks i give him, he never see's the hurt in my eyes as he flirts with all those god damn women! Like right now, he's talking about another stupid girl, a "Beautiful red head with HUGE watery green eyes!", Damn whores! Can't he notice my lustful looks, my heartfelt words, he thinks they are sarcastic,  
but i mean every one of them. He is beautiful, With silky blond hair, and a oh so beautiful undiscipline grin! I'm in love.  
And it's about damn time i make him mine, heh!

Normal POV

"So Okazaki, how should I go about wooing her? Okazaki? OKAZAKI!" Shouted Sunohara. "Huh?" Okazaki said "Sunohara you dont have a chance with her, but I know who you do!" Okazaki said with a grin. "Who!!!" Said Sunohara excitedly. "Me!" Okazaki said. Sunohara Looked shocked and started to say "Wha-" but got silenced by Okazaki's lips, Sunohara immediatly turned beet red and stutered out "N-n-n-na-nnn-ii-!" but moaned as Okazaki deepened the kiss, licking Sunohara's bottom lip, asking for enterence, which he happily obliged. It soon became a battly of tounges, and, as they say, Things were getting.  
Hot! They seperated for breath as Okazaki lifted his shirt up as Sunohara worked on his belt. Said items were discarded They started takeing off each others cloths.

So, there they were in the stark. Sunohara was blushing madly seeing how big Okazaki was, 12 whole inches!  
Okazaki walked up to him, with a sultry strut. He started toying with Sunohara's nipple, gaining mewls of pleasure from him.  
Okazaki Snaked his arm down, teasingly brushing Sunohara's hard erection. Sunohara was moaning with want as Okazaki pumped his erection, the okazaki started fondeling his balls. Sunohara was on the edge, when he was just about to cum... Okazaki stope and and Sunohara wimpered. "We cant have you cuming yet, my kawaii little koi, we havent even reached the main course yet"  
said Okazaki in a voice filled with mischif. He then put three fingers near Sunohara's mouth and said in a commanding voice "Suck"  
which Sunohara gleefuly obliged. This had Okazaki quietly moaning and grunting.

With Okazaki's fingers thoroly lathered with saliva, he pushed his first finger into Sunohara's tight hole, moveing it slowly,  
makeing it hurt less for Sunohara's first time. As Okazaki added his second and third finger, Sunohara was having the time of his life,  
He never had felt so good in his life and murmured "More Okazaki-Koi..." with want. Deeming Sunohara ready, He took out his fingers,  
causing Sunohara to whimper, but soon replaced them for something so much better.

Okazaki pulled Sunohara on to his lap, and swiftly entered him. Sunohara started tearing up with pain, but Okazaki kissed the tears away and started moveing slowly. Sinohara's pain was quickly repleced by mind numbing pleasure. Okazaki's Thrusts started geting faster, looking for a sertain spot in his new lover. Changeing spots every thrust, he ouickly found it,  
causeing Sunohara to see white. There Thrust's started geting faster, grinding togeather without rhythim, In a carnal dance.  
Soon they could'nt hold it any more as Sunohara screamed his release clamping down on Okazaki, Pushing him over the edge cuming inside.

As they laid there, on Sunohara's floor, there thoughts were so much diferent, as for Sunohara's thoughs, they were this "I'm never hitting on a woman again!" And for Okazaki's, his were "Now i have finaly claimed my lover!!!!" How sweet!

The end

Yeh it sucked, but i was inspiered, and it's late! Constuctive criticisim welcomed, But if ya dont like yaoi, dont flame. And if your gonna flame, atleast have the balls to signed them!!! 


End file.
